


i know how you want it

by chikoo



Series: minjoong a/b/o au! [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuckolding, Dorks in Love, Exhibitionism, M/M, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Social Media, Voyeurism, and san wants to watch wooyoung fuck his friends, group chat shenanigans, part of the minjoong a/b/o series, poly vibes, they get high and fuck, woosan are literally the we share one braincell meme, wooyoung just wants to fuck his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: "So, you like watching your friends fuck, what’s so bad about that? Ask nicely and they might even let you join.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: minjoong a/b/o au! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645177
Comments: 28
Kudos: 289





	i know how you want it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leleluvclub (starryeyedpjm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedpjm/gifts).



> hi, this is a commission for @starryeyedpjm !!
> 
> clearly, i got really inspired and wrote far more than asked lmao. i hope you guys enjoy this! in terms of when this is set, i think of it as kind of a little after the sequel fic!

Ever since he presented as an omega, barely out of his teens, waking up from a nap on his mother’s pristine white couch to deep, gripping pain in his belly just to find his mother gaping at him with something that looked like a convoluted mess of pity, joy and outrage at the way he’d stained her couch, Wooyoung’s known he’s a little _curious_ for an omega.

The first time he registered just _how_ curious was at a party, a few days after graduating from high school. He viscerally remembers not being able to keep his eyes off Changbin, his best friend, who was practically dry-humping another omega, a simmering, familiar haziness settling under Wooyoung’s skin the more he watched. It had taken him some time to unravel everything, to sift through the burning arousal and understand exactly what he’d experienced. It wasn’t the fact that Changbin was an omega, oh no, Wooyoung has had that conversation with himself ages ago and determined that there really were no limits to who he was attracted to, it truly didn’t _matter_ who they were: he just thinks some people are sexy, sue him. It was more about the fact that he really, _really_ enjoyed watching Changbin like that, liked the fact that they were so shameless, wild and unafraid that they were in public, and he really liked the tiny, imperceptible curl of humiliation and hot shame that took root in him. It felt like he was intruding on something private and intimate and yet, he’d never felt more aroused. 

_Okay,_ he remembers thinking to himself _, so you like watching people have sex. That’s fine, that’s cool._ But it didn’t take him long to realise that it wasn’t really just anyone. He barely even glanced at couples making out in the school hallways, at random strangers fucking in a bathroom in a party somewhere. But every time he saw Changbin practically stick his tongue down someone’s throat, Minho grope his boyfriend lazily when they were all getting drunk in someone’s room, Eunji suck a hickey into a whining girl’s neck, he couldn’t stop the heat from pooling up in his tummy, had to force himself to clench his thighs together real hard so no one would know that he’d started leaking slick all over. 

He kinda felt bad about it, ashamed about thirsting after his friends so hard. But he’d severely underestimated how well his friends knew him and how bad he was at hiding anything from them because the next time Changbin invited him to hang out and get drunk with him and a tall, hulking alpha, he’d taken one look at a squirming Wooyoung in the corner and dragged him into a wet, messy kiss that ended with Wooyoung being fingered open while watching the messy, sloppy way Changbin choked on the alpha’s dick. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget what Changbin had said right after, giggling and cuddling a shaking Wooyoung: _“So, you like watching your friends fuck, what’s so bad about that? Ask nicely and they might even let you join.”_

And Wooyoung will always remember Changbin fondly, because that’s exactly what comes to his mind one fine day in summer while he’s laying on his stomach across San’s warm, bare chest, wearing nothing but a hastily tied bathrobe. He’s typing away in the group chat, enjoying the way his boyfriend absently plays with Wooyoung’s butt with one hand and replies to Wooyoung’s messages in the group chat with the other. 

“Baby? You good? Need me to bring you something?” San thinks he’s really funny, giggling and patting Wooyoung’s back placatingly. Wooyoung can hear the clicking sound of pictures being taken and knows San’s documenting Wooyoung’s plight just to make fun of him with their friends. Wooyoung whines petulantly, wiggling his entire body in irritation, but he’s not sure how effectively he’s conveying his dissatisfaction considering how his head is buried under a pillow and his butt’s raised in the air comically. 

San taps his thighs lightly and hums, “You’re right, you’re right, I should film this from a better angle so your ass looks big- ack!” He narrowly dodges the pillow Wooyoung aims at him and chuckles. 

“Okay, okay, I’m kidding, I’m sorry,” he promises and plops down on his side, leaning on his elbow and brushing Wooyoung’s hair back carefully. Wooyoung turns his head a little to the side, just enough for San to see his stank eye and pout and then quickly turns over, lying down with his arms crossed like a disgruntled child. San just laughs heartily again and comes closer, pressing his chest to Wooyoung’s back and hugging him like a goddamn python. 

“Why are you upset? Isn’t this what you’ve wanted?” Wooyoung sighs, body loosening up a bit and turns around, burying his face in San’s chest, wrapping his arms and legs around him, squeezing tight. San says nothing, just rubs his back gently and waits, like the best, greatest boyfriend in the entire _world._

“I’m not upset, I’m excited, did you _see_ Yeosang’s ass? My brain’s a little overwhelmed right now, Sannie,” Wooyoung mutters, ignoring San’s amused snort. “But I-I’m also a little- I don’t know. Just, when Hongjoong brought up the fact that I’ve like- done stuff with most of our friends, I felt a little- Is it bad? Is it bad that I’m like this? Does it bother you?” 

And they’ve had this conversation before, Wooyoung knows, but sometimes he just needs to hear it from San again, from the most important person in his life that it’s not _wrong._ San has a peculiar way of seeing right through Wooyoung and even when they’d first started dating, he’d figured out Wooyoung’s kinks almost immediately. Wooyoung remembers that first time, when they’d all been lounging around Hongjoong’s apartment, and Hongjoong had been drunk enough to start talking about how much he loved helping omegas during their heats, how much he enjoyed settling them when they got desperate and heat-hazed. Wooyoung remembers feeling syrupy and dopey, even though he’d barely drunk, cuddled up to San, stomach clenching at the way Hongjoong spoke, all rough and low, the way he had his legs spread, leaning back on a chair. Remembers being taken to San’s room, a little dazed and a lot horny, and remembers the way San had held him down by the neck, face pushed into the mattress, and fucked him just like that, whispering about how he’d noticed how worked up Wooyoung had gotten, how filthy he was, how maybe he should call Hongjoong in here and have him watch the way Wooyoung could barely muffle his whines, how open and pliant he was, how _willing._

And maybe that’s another reminder he needs to hear: just how much San likes the fact that Wooyoung gets off on watching other people. 

San shuffles him, flipping onto his back and jostling Wooyoung until they’re face to face and Wooyoung’s forced to look at the tiny little indent between San’s eyebrows as he frowns up at him. 

“ _Never._ It will never bother me and it’s not a bad thing. You like what you like, baby and I love indulging you. If it had ever bothered me, I would have told you. I think you’re perfect and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with what you like,” San says firmly, holding onto Wooyoung’s shoulders and staring at him intently. 

Wooyoung sighs, sitting up so he’s straddling San’s lap and beams down at him. He takes a moment to paw at San’s chest because wow, tiddies, and leans down to press a soft, appreciative kiss to San’s lips, pulling away to smack loud, sloppy kisses all over San’s face, squealing when the beta giggles and bites playfully at Wooyoung’s nose. San grips Wooyoung’s hips and plays with the fraying rope keeping his robe in place, looking thoughtful. Then his eyes flick up to Wooyoung, lips pulled into a familiar, suggestive smirk and Wooyoung shivers a little at the darkness in his eyes. 

“Besides, I fucking love watching you like that, you know that. I love that you get so desperate, so ashamed and so responsive. You get off on the humiliation, don’t you? You like feeling like a filthy little boy,” San whispers, a rough edge to his voice and his hands grip the skin of Wooyoung’s hips just a little tighter, just enough to make it hurt. His words wash over Wooyoung like a jolt of electricity, searing hot, settling in his groin until he can’t help but grind down onto San’s stomach, biting in the whine begging to escape. San lets him, stares at him with half-lidded eyes, hands sliding down to Wooyoung’s ass, flipping up the bathrobe and squeezing at naked, plush cheeks and pushing, guiding Wooyoung to grind down a little harder. 

“Fuck, Sannie, I- I want you to watch, watch me when I-” He cuts himself off with a high-pitched keen, head hanging low, swivelling his hips faster, enticed by the way he can feel San’s cock through his pants, nestled between Wooyoung’s ass cheeks, the way he can practically see how he’s staining San’s crotch with his slick, a dark patch forming between them and he pants, wants to get even wetter, even more filthy. 

Suddenly, before he even registers it, San flips them over and holds Wooyoung’s thighs open and stretched, till his knees almost touch the bed. San settles between them and pushes down his pants till his thighs, just enough for him to take his cock out, hard and leaking, and rubs the head of his cock against Wooyoung’s rim, spreading his slick around. They fucked just a few hours ago and Wooyoung’s still pretty stretched out but he appreciates the way San fucks a few fingers into him first, testing, and then pushes his cock in slowly, groaning, nails digging into the fat of Wooyoung’s thighs. Wooyoung scrambles to untie the bathrobe around him, and pulls at San’s arms until San’s draped over him, pressed chest to chest; he likes feeling surrounded, likes the weight holding him down and especially likes the fact that San can bury his face into Wooyoung’s neck like this, whisper into his ear and make him shriek. 

Which is exactly what he does, lazily thrusting, hands running up and down Wooyoung’s side, teething at the sensitive skin under Wooyoung’s ear. He pulls away and chuckles softly at the tiny, high-pitched mewls Wooyoung lets out. 

“Watch you do what, baby? Watch you kiss Yeosang? Hump his ass like a shameless little puppy? Or watch you choke around Seonghwa’s knot? You remember it don’t you, baby, you remember how big his knot is, how well it stuffed you full?” Jesus _fuck_ , San is going to be the death of him. He can’t quite stop the loud, wild moan that comes out and San fucks him harder, laughing cruelly. 

God but he remembers. Remembers watching Jongho and Seonghwa shotgunning, how they’d all gotten a little too high and horny and shameless, the way Seonghwa licked into Jongho’s mouth and rubbed at his crotch. The way San had moaned out loud and Wooyoung realised belatedly that he was grinding down onto San’s lap while watching them. Remembers it in fragments: one moment he was staring, dazed, at Seonghwa’s hand wrapped around Jongho’s cock and the next he was seated on Seonghwa’s cock, mewling as the alpha fucked up into him, choking and whining around San’s cock in his mouth, Jongho pinching and pulling at his nipples, swiping his fingers teasingly over Wooyoung’s rock-hard cock. 

“Fuck, I want that, want you to see me all fucked out again, like it when you watch me, l-like it when you tell me how shameless I am, Sannie,” he whimpers, mouthing messily at San’s cheekbone, pulling at his earlobe, wherever he can reach and touch and lick. And San just presses a warm smile into Wooyoung’s neck, kisses him slow and deep, licking into his mouth sloppily, and thrusts into him so hard Wooyoung sees stars. 

* * *

  
  


It doesn’t really come up again and life goes on and Wooyoung almost, _almost_ forgets about the picture of Yeosang’s bare ass until the day when Hongjoong shoots a message into the group chat, and a wave of excitement surges through Wooyoung. 

And a few hours later, he’s sitting reclined on Hongjoong’s sofa, taking a long drag out a joint expertly rolled by Hongjoong (the Victorian bong has been monopolised by Mingi who holds onto it like he’s cradling a child), turning around to press his mouth against San’s, releasing the smoke with ease and shivering when San wraps a strong arm around his waist and pulls him in just a little closer. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes before he lets go of San, how many times he’s shotgunned with him already in the last hour, all he’s aware of is the heat coming off of San’s skin, eyes fixed on the open buttons of San’s shirt, the dip of his chest, the lightest sheen of sweat collecting on his skin. He has the sudden urge to lick it and so he does, leans in and laps and sucks at the skin like a man starved. He’s absently aware that he’s sitting on San’s thighs, that there’s something molten and warm gathering in the pits of his stomach, lighting up every time he moves his hips a little, like little whips of electricity travelling up his body. Hands come up and squish his cheeks, pulling his head up till he’s looking San in the eyes and fuck, _fuck,_ San’s so beautiful, all starry eyes and glowing skin and secret smirks. Wooyoung thinks he looks the most beautiful when he’s looking at him like _that._

“Thank you baby but I look at you like I love you. Always. Maybe your love makes me beautiful,” San croons and if either of them were in the right space, they would be falling all over each other, laughing at the dumb cheesiness. But Wooyoung smiles like San’s said the most touching thing in the world and surges up to give him a big, wet kiss, giggling into his mouth. Suddenly, he feels a little tired and he sighs airily, settling onto San’s chest, letting San rub his palms down Wooyoung’s back. He feels overwhelmingly happy, breathing in San’s clean, comforting scent and lets his own scent out, wants to cover San all over with it like some kind of feral wolf, he’s so _pleased-_

“You purring for me baby? Am I making you that happy?” San sounds teasing but also surprised, like he hadn’t expected to make Wooyoung purr. Wooyoung frowns. His intended mate shouldn’t feel like that, of course San makes him that happy, San _always_ makes him happy. He can feel San’s chest heaving with laughter, likes the deep rumble of his voice echoing as he presses his ear to his chest, lets it pass over him like a comforting lull. 

“Then I’m about to make you extremely happy. Turn around, you need to see this.” San guides him, picks his legs up and shifting him until Wooyoung’s facing the room and for a moment, everything’s a little hazy, diaphanous, like he’s looking through fogged up glasses. Then the room clears, still a little clouded with the smoke in the air, but Wooyoung can see the others much more clearly and he gasps. 

He sees Mingi with a soft, glowing Hongjoong curled up in his lap like a cat, Jongho leaning into Mingi, chin hooked onto his shoulder. They're staring at the couch in the middle of the room where Yeosang has Seonghwa’s fingers down his throat, slurping, teary-eyed, while Yunho plays with Yeosang’s exposed cock, rubbing lazily and withdrawing his fingers when Yeosang bucks up into his fist. Wooyoung watches, transfixed, as Yeosang sobs around Seonghwa’s fingers, squirming and grinding down onto Seonghwa’s crotch, pleading Yunho with big, weepy eyes, then turning around to Seonghwa who simply hooks his fingers into Yeosang’s cheek and turns him to face forward. Neither of them pays any attention to the omega, playing with him like Yeosang’s not falling apart, sobbing and mewling, so aroused, his scent is driving Wooyoung crazy. It makes Wooyoung whimper, press back into San and slowly, lazily, roll his hips back, heart beating wildly when San’s fingers sneak down, caress the inner seam of his pants, graze at the outline of his growing hardness. 

“Holy shit, fuck-” Yeosang’s making deep, groaning noises, choking around Seonghwa’s fingers, tears finally spilling over onto his cheeks. San presses the heel of his palm into Wooyoung’s crotch and presses down hard, so hard it almost blinds Wooyoung with arousal. He arches violently, rolling his hips up into San’s hand, eyes fixed on the trio in front of him, who seem unaware or unbothered that they have an audience. 

“He’s so pretty like that, isn’t he? Reminds me of you a little, Wooyoungie, all teary-eyed and desperate. Bet you’d look like even more of a mess, pinned between two alphas like that? Baby likes being played with doesn’t he?” San’s muttering absolute filth into his ear and Wooyoung feels like he’s going to burst, writhing, squirming on San’s lap just like Yeosang is on Seonghwa’s, desperate to come. And then San growls, loud and angry, and sinks his teeth into the back of Wooyoung’s neck. It’s like a switch goes off somewhere in Wooyoung’s brain and he sees white. His limbs lose their strength and he sags in San’s lap like a ragdoll, making wounded, whimpering noises in the back of his throat. Arousal sits so heavy on his skin, he feels like he’s drowning. 

“Be good, Wooyoungie, come on. Be a good baby, hmm? You can come just like this, can’t you? Don’t even have to touch you, all you need is to watch someone else, watch how they get fucked. Maybe if you’re good, one of them will take pity on you,” San says, words gentle, soft, but a mean, unforgiving edge to them. San rarely gets like this, this _intense_ , hasn’t had to make Wooyoung settle with a bite to his nape in ages, and something about it makes Wooyoung feel so exposed, so small and willing to hang onto San’s every word, obey his every command. 

So, he listens, sitting still, not budging even when San starts stroking the inside of his thigh, even when Yeosang shrieks and comes all over Yunho’s fist. He’s so close his skin feels hot, sweat dripping down his throat in rivulets, and he just- needs a little push, just a little, wants to beg San to please touch him, he’s been so _good,_ please let him come. Then there’s movement in front of him. Through heavy eyes, he can see Mingi moving, crawling across the floor and settling in front of Wooyoung and San on his haunches, looking up at them with wide, doe eyes. 

“Go on puppy, you can make Wooyoungie feel good. Show him how good your mouth feels,” Hongjoong calls out from the other side of the room and Mingi and Wooyoung shudder simultaneously. Wooyoung whines, holding onto San’s hand like he needs something to ground him and stares at Mingi, at the spaced-out look in the omega’s eyes, the heady, syrupy smell of pastries wafting from him in waves, and whispers a small, aborted, “ _please!”_

San chuckles and moves Wooyoung’s hands away, reaching down to carefully tug his zipper down, helping Wooyoung shuffle his trousers down his thighs. He pushes down the band of his briefs over his hard cock, fisting it a few times teasingly and deftly rolls a condom down the length. Then he angles it forward, towards Mingi who gapes, mouth hanging open. 

“There you go Mingi, you can suck him off if you want to. Look at how he’s aching for it.” 

Mingi gasps, eyes flicking up to Wooyoung’s contorted face, and immediately surges forward, wrapping his thick, pink lips around the head of Wooyoung’s cock and sliding down slowly, sloppily, making obscene, suckling sounds. He bobs his head up and down, taking Wooyoung’s cock so deep his nose touches Wooyoung’s skin, humming around it when Wooyoung moans, rambles gibberish, so overcome with arousal, he feels unhinged. It doesn’t take long for him to feel a familiar surge of heat in his belly and he whips his head around, noses at San’s throat, mewling, hoping San understands what he wants because he’s not sure he can voice it. But of course, San is mean, terrible, the absolute _worst_ because he just hums and presses Wooyoung’s thigh in warning, snorting when Wooyoung whines loudly. 

“You gotta use your words baby, you know that. What is it? Are you close?” Wooyoung nods frantically and finds his voice, “Please, Sannie, can I come? Wanna come so bad, _please!_ ”

San sighs and for a moment, Wooyoung’s afraid he’s going to deny him because he knows he won’t be able to obey, he’s far too close, far too gone and Mingi’s mouth is so warm-

“Okay, love, go ahead, such a good boy, asking for permission,” San murmurs, pressing a tender kiss to Wooyoung’s cheek and it’s all Wooyoung needs to let go, emptying into the condom. Mingi pulls the condom off, grins dopily at Wooyoung with all his teeth and presses a tiny kiss to the head of his cock. Wooyoung takes a moment, panting loudly, still held up by San and then he sinks down onto the floor, tackles Mingi into a hug and topples them over, till he’s straddling the taller omega. 

Mingi’s laughing brightly, eyes scrunched up, smelling so sweet and pliant and Wooyoung wants to kiss him all over so he does, presses a giggling kiss onto his lips, on the long, expanse of his neck and the apples of his cheeks. When he pulls back Mingi’s face is red, eyes fluttering and Wooyoung can feel something hard digging into his ass. 

“You’re so cute, so fucking adorable, puppy,” he croons, peppering a light kiss to Mingi’s forehead. Then he grinds down a little, just to see the way Mingi’s face falls slack, the keening whine he utters. “Want me to take care of you?” But Mingi shakes his head slowly, flushing. 

“No, it’s okay, I-I want Joongie to touch me, kinda really, _really_ wanna sit on a knot right now,” Mingi whispers, cheeks bright red, voice hushed like he’s embarrassed. Wooyoung laughs, getting off him and sprawling onto the floor next to him, patting Mingi’s butt lightly. 

“I feel that, my friend. Only if I get to watch, though,” he quips, winking at Mingi who snorts, crawling back towards the couch Hongjoong’s sitting on, straddling the smaller alpha and immediately locking lips with him. Wooyoung watches them for a bit, upside-down, craning his neck backwards when he catches sight of Yeosang on his knees in front of Seonghwa, body limp as if he’s leaning with all his weight into Seonghwa’s lap. Wooyoung flips onto his stomach and leans up on his elbows to watch. Yeosang’s got his mouth wrapped wide around Seonghwa’s cock, but he’s not moving, just sitting there, relaxed and easy, warming Seonghwa’s cock while Seonghwa tenderly massages his forehead, his neck and jaw. 

“Wanna go help them? If I remember correctly, Yeosang mentioned something about sucking Seonghwa off with another omega, hmm?” San taps Wooyoung’s butt lightly with his foot and Wooyoung hums, body buzzing with arousal again. He turns over onto his back and stares at San for a moment, at the very visible way San’s cock is straining against his jeans. 

“I wanna make you feel good too,” Wooyoung pouts, a little torn. But San just waves a hand. 

“Go ahead, you can make me come last. I wanna see you be good for someone else too. Besides, I wanna come in your ass and while I’m fucking you into my bed so we can wait a little while longer,” San says with a wide, salacious smile and Wooyoung moans loudly, clenching his thighs. He gets up on his knees, feeling a little shaky, and pulls San down by his collar, pressing a searing kiss to the beta’s mouth. 

“I’m holding you to it, baby,” he murmurs into San’s mouth and then shuffles away, crawling towards Yeosang and Seonghwa. Yunho’s lying on the couch next to them, dozing, and he gives Wooyoung a sleepy smile. Wooyoung smacks a kiss onto Yunho’s pink cheek and then turns to Seonghwa, settling his chin onto Seonghwa’s knee like a little pup, peering up at the alpha. Seonghwa looks- like a very, very satisfied alpha, skin glowing, hair slicked back, oozing placating pheromones and it makes Wooyoung a little (a lot) wet. Seonghwa lifts a hand and caresses Wooyoung’s cheek gently, smiling down at him, all warm and sated. 

“Hey there, kitten. You wanna help Yeosangie out? He’s doing such a good job keeping my knot warm, see.” 

And holy _fuck,_ Wooyoung hadn’t realised that Yeosang had Seonghwa’s entire knot stuffing his mouth full. He gapes at him now, at the way Yeosang’s cheeks are puffed out, his eyes closed, a blush high on his cheeks. No wonder he looked so pliant and submissive, he was all knot-dazed, focused on nothing but pleasing his alpha. Yeosang makes a small, whimpering noise and Seonghwa shushes him gently, scratching at the back of Yeosang’s scalp.

“Wanna make him come? He deserves it, doesn’t he, been so good. I know how much he likes someone playing with his ass while he’s got his mouth full,” Seonghwa says, raising an eyebrow at Wooyoung who doesn’t need any more hints, immediately scrambling behind Yeosang, helping him get up on his knees slowly so his ass is in the air. Yeosang mewls around Seonghwa’s knot and wiggles his ass as much as he can without jostling Seonghwa’s knot around much.

“Okay, okay, I’m getting to it,” Wooyoung reassures him, snorting. He pulls off Yeosang’s underwear, revealing his bare, plush ass. God, the pictures did _not_ do it justice at all, Yeosang’s ass truly is divine. Wooyoung plays with him a little, palms at his cheeks, groping and squeezing, watching how it reddens easily and when Yeosang squirms again, he parts his cheeks and wastes no time in licking a stripe up Yeosang’s rim, lapping at the slick that’s practically dripping down his thighs. Yeosang tastes heady on his tongue, like something addictive and sweet, and Wooyoung’s head spins. He’s always loved eating omegas out, they taste so fucking good. 

Wooyoung presses his mouth to Yeosang’s hole and sucks, letting his tongue thrust in, lapping at Yeosang’s hole voraciously. He gets a little lost in it, in the way Yeosang pushes his ass back into Wooyoung’s face, whines and gurgles around Seonghwa’s knot, the filthy, squelching noises that echo in the air as he eats him out. It hasn’t even been a few moments before Yeosang starts riding Wooyoung’s face frantically, rolling his hips in aborted circles, getting louder and louder until his hole clenches around Wooyoung’s tongue and he jerks violently. Wooyoung laps up the surge of slick and presses a final smacking kiss to Yeosang’s hole before pulling away and wiping at his mouth messily. 

Seonghwa’s knot has gone down a little and Yeosang pulls his mouth off, resting his head on Seonghwa’s thigh and panting heavily. He gives Wooyoung a small, pleased smile, reaching out to tangle their fingers together. 

“Fuck, that was so much better than just sucking Hwa’s cock together, hmm?” Wooyoung cackles, laughing with his entire body and wiggling in happiness. He just ate Yeosang’s ass! Fucking goal accomplished! _And_ he got his cock sucked by Mingi, holy shit. 

“Guys, this is, hands down, the best day of my life,” he says reverently while everyone laughs. There’s some shuffling behind him and suddenly, he’s being picked up, blinking up at San’s fond face, eyes fluttering closed when San noses at his cheek. 

  
“Okay, my shamelessly voyeuristic baby and I have plans, see you guys later,” San says in a rush, carrying a giggling Wooyoung out of the living room and yeah, fuckin’ _best. day. ever._

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this one please do leave a kudos/comment if you can!  
> you can find me on twt @fightmehyuk uwu


End file.
